


Поймать бабочку

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дастан всегда вызывал у Гарсива слишком сильные эмоции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поймать бабочку

**Author's Note:**

> Беты Taera, Julia_Devi
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Ubisoft 2016
> 
> Не инцест; немного болтовни в заметках внизу

В детстве Дастан частенько сбегал с математики и истории, и весь царский двор не мог его найти. Гарсив втайне завидовал и задавался вопросом, почему все проделки сходили ему с рук. Сам он учился прилежно, как и подобает принцу, и если и махал утащенным с тренировок деревянным мечом в спину учителям, то только когда не видели слуги. Дастан на такое представление всегда сдавленно хихикал, а когда учителя оборачивались, тот уже сосредоточенно скрипел пером в своём свитке папируса. Тас лишь качал головой.

Потом он покинул их общие уроки, чтобы изучать политику и готовиться к будущему правлению Персией. Гарсив отважно, как он думал, взял на себя обязанности старшего, которые, конечно же, заключались в том, чтобы быть серьёзным. Дастан заскучал и стал пропадать всё чаще. Военное дело, владение мечом и стрельбу он, впрочем, посещал исправно, и потому отец был им доволен. Только потом Гарсив узнал, что учителя, почему-то очарованные юным принцем, покрывали его отсутствие перед царём. Он тогда очень разозлился и припёр Дастана к стенке, но тот вывернулся, взбежал по отвесной поверхности, будто по ровному полу, крутанулся на бельевой верёвке и забросил своё тело на балкон второго этажа. А потом принялся оттуда дразниться и показывать Гарсиву язык.

Помня о главной добродетели царя — терпении, Гарсив затаил обиду на целый день, а вечером, после ужина, надрал в коридоре Дастану уши и удивился, когда тот даже не разрыдался. Тас, проходивший мимо, затащил их обоих к себе в покои, встал в дверях и заставил мириться. Тогда-то братьям и стало известно, где проводит время младший: тот карабкался по стенам и прыгал по балкам, будто паук-скакунчик, и никому с земли не приходило на ум поднять голову. Они просто разошлись, но уже спустя несколько дней Дастан вытащил Гарсива с собой и, помогая взбираться на крыши, показал город сверху.

Когда им было четырнадцать, Дастан уговорил его сбежать с урока и на спор предложил покорить высокие шпили дворца. Это было опасно, безрассудно и глупо, но глядя тогда в огромные голубые глаза, Гарсив наконец понял, чем завоёвывал всех Дастан, и отказать уже не смог. Как тот находил выбоины в безупречно гладкой каменной стене, Гарсив не знал и лишь лез след в след, проклиная ветер. Они уже достигли одного из широких парапетов, где прохаживались редкие лучники. Звуки города сюда долетали слабо. Там они решили передохнуть, пока Дастан не вскочил испуганно и не зашептал, что приближается стражник и им лучше спрятаться. Гарсив дёрнулся — и сорвался. В тот кратчайший миг, когда небо перевернулось, он лишь подумал, что, кажется, проиграл спор, — а потом падение прекратилось. Он висел над пропастью, схваченный за руку братом.

Царь был в ярости, и их обоих здорово высекли. Дастана это не остановило, а вот Гарсив лазать по стенам прекратил, и так их краткая крепкая дружба сменилась братским противостоянием. Особенно ярко оно проявлялось в тренировочных битвах на палках. Тас к тому времени уже давно возмужал и являл собой гору мышц, а потому они были ему не противниками, но между собой бились часто. Гарсив дрался честно, открыто, лез в лоб. Он был сильнее Дастана и мог бы его победить, но тот был хитёр и изворотлив, перепрыгивал через выставленные блоки, проскальзывал по песку между ног и бил в уязвимые места. Гарсив опять злился, а ещё в нём начинал зреть азарт. Дастан был гибким, тяжёлым сапогам с металлическими нашивками предпочитал кожаные мокасины. И когда наконец Гарсиву удалось поймать его в блок, Дастан лишь оттолкнулся от земли посильней, перевернулся у него над головой в воздухе, оказался за спиной и одним ударом палки под колени закончил поединок.

Правда, всё чаще их бои оканчивались ничьёй, как, например, сегодня. Оба стали взрослее, мудрее и любые обиды глушили крепким рукопожатием, предпочитая упражняться в остроумии. По крайней мере, так думал Гарсив: Дастан, несмотря на приветливость, был норовист, как недавно подаренный ему жеребец, и предпочитал иной раз скрыть свои чувства. Гарсив ловил себя на том, что наблюдает за братом, пытаясь понять творившееся у того в голове, но это было всё равно что пытаться предсказать песчаную бурю. И чем пристальнее Гарсив в него всматривался, тем чаще Дастан прикрывал глаза чёрными, будто подкрашенными сурьмой, ресницами — как сейчас, в купальне. Они были там вдвоём — Тас уже давно не ходил с ними, предпочитая проводить время в компании своих жён. Дастан сидел на лавке, откинув голову на прогретые плиты стены, и по его длинной шее с острым кадыком стекали капли пота. Гарсив смотрел, как они путаются в волосах на груди, которая ещё пару лет назад была совсем мальчишечьей, затем переводил взгляд на крепкие ноги, выглядывающие из-под простыни. Под влажной кожей бугрились мышцы — Дастан передвигался по городу исключительно по крышам. Всё его тело возмужало, выросло, и Гарсиву вдруг захотелось увидеть брата целиком, сравнить с собой и побороть начавшую зарождаться зависть.

Чувство это глодало его весь вечер, и Гарсив метался из угла в угол. Он вдруг вспомнил, что их дневной поединок остался неразрешённым, и почему-то это показалось важным. Он выскочил в коридор и, наказав страже оставаться на месте, бросился к Дастану в покои. Брат впустил его охотно и предложению завершить битву даже как будто не удивился. Тут же нашлись и палки, и, сбросив обувь, они встали друг напротив друга.

Гарсив напал первым, вкладывая в удар непонятно откуда взявшееся недовольство. Дастан как всегда увернулся, и начался их обычный танец. И всё-таки, ведомый эмоциями, Гарсив наступал сильнее и оттеснил вскоре Дастана в сторону. А потом сработал какой-то инстинкт, и, когда привычным движением Дастан взмыл по стене в воздух, намереваясь прыгнуть ему за спину и сделать подсечку, Гарсив мгновенно обернулся и поймал брата в захват палкой.

Дастан дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободиться, рассмеялся хрипло и ткнул локтем в бок, но Гарсив, добившись в конце концов преимущества, не собирался отступать и вцепился в него крепче. Дастан затрепыхался, затрепетал, словно бабочка, которых в детстве они так любили насаживать на длинные костяные иглы, и Гарсиву вдруг захотелось, чтобы Дастан вырывался сильнее, потому что тогда он сможет безнаказанно его скрутить и представлять, будто Дастан и есть такая насаженная бабочка, которая бьётся в его руках, прижимаясь всем телом. Неожиданно для себя он осознал, что сам твёрд, как та самая кость, и сердце пустилось вскачь, обгоняя мысли. Он выпустил из рук палку, и Дастан — свою, и те глухо стукнулись о расстеленный на полу ковёр.

— Брат… — позвал его Дастан низким голосом, но Гарсив уже не слышал: его ладонь накрыла грудную клетку Дастана с такой же трепещущей бабочкой внутри, а затем заскользила вниз по животу. Он не знал, сколько законов сейчас нарушал, все заветы вылетели у него из головы, и ему было неведомо, казнили бы его за то, что он коснулся мужчины, или за то, что коснулся брата, хотя одной крови в них всё-таки не было… Гарсив наклонился, глубоко вдыхая, и запах мужского пота вдруг показался ему слаще аромата изнеженных маслами наложниц. Он чувствовал себя одурманенным хашашином из древних легенд и лишь краем сознания понимал, что нужно избавиться от морока и отойти, и он бы выпустил Дастана сию же минуту и перевёл бы всё в шутку, но ладонь его наткнулась на жаркую выпуклость, и с грохотом селевого потока в сезон дождей весь здравый смысл рухнул.

Гарсив развернул брата к себе лицом и, ведомый встающими перед глазами образами, сорвался в пропасть, ниже, чем возможно: встал на колени и, слитным движением стянув с Дастана штаны, взял в рот. Откуда это в нём взялось, он представить не мог и не хотел, но хриплые вздохи, доносящиеся сверху, горький солоноватый вкус, твёрдые горячие бёдра под пальцами и требовательная хватка в волосах казались сейчас ему правильнее всего на свете. Кожей головы он ощущал каждую мозоль, заработанную в бесконечных гонках по вертикальным поверхностям, и всё это было столь новым для него, отличным от привычной податливости женщин: жёсткие толчки ему в рот, не дающие порой дышать, короткое жадное «Ещё» — что он не выдержал и, приспустив собственные штаны, обернул член ладонью.

— Дастан, я… — прервался он, охваченный бушующей бурей, но не нашёл слов и облизал бережно едва заметный шрам вокруг головки. Дастан опустился рядом и, глядя своими пронзительными глазами прямо в его, сменил его руку своей. Кажется, они целовались, а Гарсив вроде шептал что-то глупое вроде «Твои губы сладкие, как хурма» и «Я поймал тебя, поймал», но стук камнепада в ушах заглушал собой всё. Они сжимали друг друга в объятьях, пока блестящие жемчугом зубы брата не сомкнулись у Гарсива на плече, и это перебросило его через край, и он снова падал с крыши, как в четырнадцать лет, и снова только рука Дастана удерживала его.

Они так и сидели у стены на ковре, пока на них застывали брызги семени, и медленно, будто нехотя, до Гарсива доходило всё, что только что произошло. Глаза Дастана были закрыты. Было ли это предложением хранить молчание? Гарсив поднялся, поправил одежду и удалился, в глубине души веря, что драки на палках в личных покоях с тех пор станут регулярными.

А на следующий день отец сказал, что ему пора жениться.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень долго пытался разобраться, какую религию исповедуют персы и, в частности, царская семья в фильме, потому что это должен бы быть зороастризм, но поскольку зороастрийцы были моногамны, а хашашины и вовсе существовали тогда, когда на территории Персии уже распространился ислам, то автор предпочёл придать персам немного мусульманские черты. Однако стоит учитывать, что в фильме персы были политеистами, а порой и вовсе вели себя согласно христианским заветам, поэтому, в принципе, можно считать, что у них своя религия в своём мире, не перекликающимся с нашим.


End file.
